


The War of Death

by StuffandFluff



Series: The Oracle [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Genderbending, Grim Reapers, Multi, Oracles, Out of Character, Slave Market, Snakes, snake venom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandFluff/pseuds/StuffandFluff
Summary: So he's the one that I've been waiting for. But what is this aura that he's emitting? Why does his presence sends chills to my bones and to the core of my being? My thoughts got interrupted when I heard his deep and cold voice.“You're so brave, welcoming death as if it's nothing.”





	1. The Vision

_ I saw myself sitting in the large chair in the center of my study, seemingly waiting for someone. I appear calm yet I can feel that deep down, my heart is in a state of unbearable loneliness and chilling fear. Though the reason, I am not sure of. I can clearly hear the ticking of the grandfather's clock in the corner of my room. In the deafening silence, it is the only noise that I can hear. I feel my head wanting to burst. Then, from a distance, I heard footsteps coming closer to where I was. As it comes closer the more anxious I become. My stomach feels like there are butterflies in it, the room became filled with heaviness. I can feel a lot of things yet my face remained as stoic as ever. The door opened and a young man went inside my room. I can clearly see his form, the dark clothes that he's wearing, his luscious curls but his face registered in my eyes as a blur. My heart pounds fast and hard yet my face schooled its usual nonchalance. _

 

“Finally, you're here. I've been waiting for you.”

 

_ So he's the one that I've been waiting for. But what is this aura that he's emitting? Why does his presence sends chills to my bones and to the core of my being? My thoughts got interrupted when I heard his deep and cold voice. _

 

“You're so brave, welcoming death as if it's nothing.”

 

_ Welcoming death? What does he mean? Could it be…?  _

 

“I think you're underestimating me. I'm not the Oracle for nothing.”

 

“True.”

 

_ How can I maintain my calm like that? The weight of what we're talking about is immense, in my comprehension, a thing of great importance. _

 

“You didn't hurt Kikuchi-san in any way, did you?”

 

_ What does Kikuchi-san has to do with this? Is he well? What happened to him? _

 

“No. I just made him sleep.”

 

_ I can only sigh in relief after hearing that. Kikuchi-san is like a father to me. I don't want him to be hurt. _

 

“Good. So you're the…. …… that will…. ..? Will you grant me the favor of introducing yourself before doing that?”

 

“Why yes, of course. My name is…….”

 

_ Some of the words are blurry to me. What is happening? I am spiraling down to hysteria. What am I gonna do? I was taken out of my stupor with my voice firmly signaling finality. _

 

“Let the will be done.”

 

_ I saw the man slowly inching closer to me. The fear that I'm feeling has increased tenfold. I willed myself to scream but no voice can come out from my throat. I was paralyzed. I saw him slowly lifting his hand. Finally it softly touched my forehead. I can feel my breath getting squeezed out of me, my heart stopping, my eyes starting to lose focus. I fell on the floor, seeing the blurred image of the man. As I drew my last breath, I can only think of that someone that I want to spend the rest of eternity with. I love him so much. With that, I closed my eyes for the last time, these words the final things that I heard before my soul travelled to nothingness. _

 

“Sayonara, beloved Oracle.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I bolted upwards breathing heavily. Beads of sweat made its way down my face. I was breathing heavily. My heart felt that I just ran for miles. I saw a vision. A vision so scary that tears involuntarily flowed from my eyes. I am destined to die. As I wept the night away, only three words made its way out of my mouth. _

  
“I'm sorry… Javi.”


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My son is so precious. His kindness and compassionate heart is inborn to him. And to think that I'm keeping a secret from him. It breaks my heart into pieces

_ For the fifth straight day I dreamt of that dream, or more like a nightmare. Yuzuru dreaming of his own death. By now, we know who that Grim Reaper was. How Yuzuru will die. And the events that will happen after that. But still, there are things from that dark era that needs to be answered. I may be the Oracle but it doesn't mean that I know all of the things in the world across time. My powers also has limitations. I cannot see all of what is to come in the future. More so, of the things unknown to me in the past. _

 

“Okaa-san…”

 

_ I turned around from my view by the window to look at my first-born. _

 

“What is it, Shoma?”

 

“You've been staring outside for so long.”

 

_ This is not good. Even my son is noticing that I'm being restless. What will I tell him if he asks me why? _

 

“What's the matter, Okaa-san?”

 

“Nothing. I'm just… stressing about trivial things.”

 

_ Shoma smiled understandingly and walked closer to me. _

 

“Okaa-san, you shouldn't be stressed too much. It won't be good for you and Wakaba.”

 

_ It's hard to believe that fourteen years have passed since Shoma was born. My baby is a grown-up boy now. I can't spoil him anymore as he hates it already. _

 

“Hi Wakaba! When you come out, Nii-san will take care of you. I'll protect you from bad people! I'll be by your side always.”

 

_ My son is so precious. His kindness and compassionate heart is inborn to him. And to think that I'm keeping a secret from him. It breaks my heart into pieces. _

 

“Okaa-san, you're crying…”

 

_ I brought my hand to my eyes and true enough, I felt tears wetting my hand. I cannot keep this up. He needs to know the truth. _

 

“S-Shoma… please promise that you won't get angry at me. I don't know if I'll be able to take it.”

 

“What do you mean, Okaa-san?”

 

“I have kept a secret from you for so long.”

 

“What?”

  
“I'm… not your mother.”


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now, I'll believe what Javi said. After all, that's the only thing I can hold on to.

“I'm not your mother.”

 

_ Silence enveloped the room and the tension in the air is so thick. I am finding it hard to breath. _

 

“W-What do you mean, Okaa-san?”

 

_ I bowed my head in shame. I hid him the truth for a long time. I hope he will understand my actions. _

 

“S-Shoma, I know that this will be hard to comprehend. I am not solely your mother.”

 

“I don't understand…”

 

“You are a reincarnation of your old self. Just like me. It is your second life now. Before, you are Shoma, the little Oracle.”

 

“But aren't you the Oracle.”

 

“I am. The Oracle before little Shoma, is also me…”

 

“The Great Oracle of Japan, Lord Yuzuru.”

 

_ I nodded and stared at my son's face. His face is unreadable and I don't know what he's thinking about now. I hope that everything will be fine. _

 

“When Yuzuru died, the power of the Oracle transferred from him to you. You're just a chubby little kid back then, a son of one of the Fernandez family servants.”

 

_ Oh, how I miss that little kid back then. A little naughty kid, curious about anything and keeps me company whenever I felt alone. I even remember bringing him to skate with me. Those fond memories made me smile poignantly but I can't also help but cry at the same time. _

 

“So that's why you're not entirely my mother?”

 

_ I got shocked by how much edge he has on his voice. I looked at him and I can see his hand clenched hard. This is what I am fearing to happen. _

 

“And also the reason why the history books in our library seems to be altered. You just don't want me to know, do you?”

 

“Shoma…”

 

“How selfish of you, Okaa-san.”

 

_ The tone he used when he addressed me is full of venom. It felt like a stab in my heart. _

 

“If you need me, I'm just upstairs.”

 

_ Heavy footsteps full of anger echoed in the house as Shoma went to his room. Meanwhile, I was left shell-shocked. In just a snap, Javi is already by my side. _

 

“I heard everything.”

 

_ My emotions erupted and I sobbed my heart out. Javi then hugged me and whispered assurances in my ears. That everything will be alright. It will return back to normal. But how can I be sure? It's in these matters that my powers are useless. _

 

“My son hates me.”

 

“No, Yuzu. He does not. It just came as a shock to him. He'll understand. It needs time but I know he will. And that's because he loves you. Stop crying, okay? It will do no good for you and Wakaba. Don't stress yourself out.”

 

_ For now, I'll believe what Javi said. After all, that's the only thing I can hold on to. _


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm sorry…”
> 
> She's now staring straight in my eyes and I've never seen her this heartbroken.

_ I am feeling guilty for what I have done to Okaa-san. I realized that I've been so harsh to her. I haven't been talking to her for days. She also hasn't been talking for days. Her ever radiant, smiling face is now gone. She's just sitting in the porch, dead silent while staring blankly ahead. I felt that it's entirely my fault that she's like this. And as I look at her from afar, I got reminded of how unfair I have been to her. I should have made an effort to understand her. I saw her slowly stand up but collapsed back in the chair she's been sitting on. _

 

“Okaa-san!”

 

_ I ran to her and helped her steady. Her lips are so pale. It seems that she hasn't eaten for days. _

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“Brian-san, please prepare something to eat for Okaa-san. We'll be inside shortly.”

 

_ Brian just nodded and went inside preparing what I requested. Meanwhile, I looked back at Okaa-san. She's still pale, but not as pale as earlier. _

 

“Have you been eating?”

 

_ She did not answer and instead just bowed down, eyes not meeting mine. _

 

“Okaa-san you need to eat well.”

 

“I'm sorry…”

 

_ She's now staring straight in my eyes and I've never seen her this heartbroken. _

 

“I'm sorry Shoma. I should have told you earlier. I didn't know that it will hurt you so much. I'm sorry.”

 

“No. I am the one who should apologize, Okaa-san. I know that whatever made you and Papa hide the truth has a reason and I failed to comprehend it until now. So, I'm sorry Okaa-san.”

 

_ I held her hand and wiped her tears. I'll do everything to make up to her. _

 

“Promise Shoma, I'll help you answer all the questions that you have regarding your past. I also have some questions about my past that needs to get answered.”

 

“We'll do that once you're ready, Okaa-san. But for now, let's go inside. You need to eat.”

  
_ With that I helped her stand up and we already went inside, our misunderstanding taken care of. _


	5. Who is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She almost fainted when she heard that name.

“Are you sure, Okaa-san? You should be resting.”

 

_ We are inside our home’s study, thousands of books surrounding us. Today, I decided to know more about my past and I'm here to read the history books in our care. Before going to work, Papa reverted back the records that he altered so that finally, I will be enlightened.  _

 

“What do you mean? I'm just sitting here.”

 

“But it's still tiring to go through all of these books.”

 

“You can read them aloud while I'm listening.”

 

_ Well, that will minimize her energy consumption. That might work. I started reading some books that might have a connection to my past, to no avail. But I just kept reading. I only stopped when I noticed Okaa-san staring at me while smiling fondly. _

 

_ ‘He reminds me so much of what I was back when I'm just a newly converted vampire.’ _

 

“That's because I'm your son.”

 

_ Her expression displayed her shock in flash and then replaced by amusement. _

 

“So, I guess you got one of your father’s powers.”

 

_ We chuckled in glee but she stopped for a while, her face marred by pain. I am at her side in a split second. _

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Yes. But not that much. We still have a week before Wakaba comes out.”

 

“I'm excited!”

 

_ She petted my hair, her dazzling smile already back in her face. But it dropped a little when her eyes spotted something. _

 

“What's that?”

 

_ I looked at where she is looking and I saw under the table where I was at earlier is a paper. I picked it up and scanned it. It is a letter of appreciation. It must have fallen from one of the books I was reading earlier. _

 

“Okaa-san, who is Saya Hanyu?”

 

_ She almost fainted when she heard that name. _


	6. Saya Nee-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked at Yuzu and she looks so distressed. Why is this matter stressing her so much? Is she keeping a secret from me?

“So what's this all about?”

 

_Earlier, while I was working at the office, Yuzu called me and said that she has something that she needs to asks me. When I asked her what it is all about she said that she'll just ask when I got home. I was so bewildered because why didn't she just ask me now and preferred to ask it personally? I immediately knew that it must be very important. And now we're here, me, Yuzu and Shoma, sitting in the middle of the study room._

 

“Papa, we found a letter earlier while we're reading here. It's a letter of appreciation addressed to Count Gwendal and Countess Marina.”

 

“My parents?”

 

_Shoma gave the letter to me and true enough it was addressed to my parents. I also noticed something from the bottom of the letter, the name of the sender of this letter._

 

“Saya Hanyu? Oh, must be from our servant at our estate in the mountains.”

 

“You didn't tell me that her surname is Hanyu.”

 

_I looked at Yuzu and she looks so distressed. Why is this matter stressing her so much? Is she keeping a secret from me?_

 

“Just like you, I only knew her surname up until now. My parents just refer to her as Saya and I haven't seen her personally since she's only staying in our estate at the mountains. Every now and then she'll bring Shoma downtown but I never had a chance to see her.”

 

_I saw Shoma's eyes widen from shock. Then he seems to be in deep thought before he asked me a question that will lead him to what he's looking for._

 

“You mean, my past self?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But why was she with me?”

 

“That's because, at that time period she is your mother.”

 

_The shock is very evident on Shoma’s face. And then relief, because finally he came to discover something from his past._

 

“Javi, can you read what the letter says? We didn't read it earlier because we like to read it with you.”

 

_At Yuzu’s request, I started to read Saya’s letter._

  


**_To The Great Count Gwendal and Countess Marina,_ **

 

**_Greetings of Peace!_ **

 

**_I would like to extend my heartfelt gratitude for accepting a prisoner of war like me to work for you. I will do all of I can to serve you to the best of my abilities._ **

 

**_Sincerely yours,_ **

 

**_Saya Hanyu_ **

  


_Once I finished reading the letter, both Shoma and Yuzu’s face are filled with longing. With Shoma, I can totally understand. With Yuzu, not so much._

 

“Papa, where do you think she is?”

 

“That letter is from centuries ago and unlike us she's just a mere human. It's very possible that she's already dead.”

 

_Yuzu’s sobs gathered our attention. We quickly went to her side and tried to calm her._

 

“She's so close. If I only knew…”

 

“Okaa-san, what do you mean?”

 

“Saya Hanyu… No wrong, Saya Nee-chan…”

 

_Don't tell me…_

 

 _“_ She's my long lost sister.”


	7. Yuzuru's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long years had past and the little lost Yuzuru that is once aimlessly wandering in the forest became Lord Yuzuru Hanyu, the Great Oracle of Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the things depicted in this chapter are purely fictional.

_ Sounds of shouts and clashing of swords filled the air as Saya Nee-chan and I ran as fast as we could to escape. The Taira and Minamoto clan’s fight heightens as they both seek power to rule Japan. Now, their war, which will be known later in Japanese history as the Genpei War wrecks its havoc at Sendai. The Taira clan confused our family as Minamoto’s allies and has killed our parents. Me and Nee-chan witnessed this horrible sight in front of our very own eyes. Nee-chan then dragged me to run away from danger. Every once in a while, we see samurais fighting against each other. We don't deserve to be in this situation. We are too young. Nee-chan is just eight while I am just four. What will we do now? Suddenly, Nee-chan stopped from running and slumped on the ground. An arrow filled with venom pierced her right leg. When I looked back, I saw the men who killed our parents running towards us. _

 

“Yuzuru, run! Run for your life!”

 

“But Nee-chan I won't leave you here!”

 

“Yuzuru you need to go! You still have a chance to live! Me and our parents will guide you. Always remember that we love you.”

 

_ I started crying. The men are coming closer and closer to us. With my sister's pleading, I ran away not looking back knowing that if I did I won't have the guts to leave her. I ran far away and did not stop until I reached a forest. I wandered there for three days without food and drinking only the scanty water left on leaves. I reached the forest’s innermost part. In my blurring vision I can see a mansion built majestically not far away from where I am standing but I didn't get a chance to went closer to it as my sight completely went black. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I stared at the kid on my bed I found lying unconscious earlier outside my house. He's very young probably age four. He's quite dirty. He must be walking in the forest for days and probably hasn't eaten yet. The boy is slowly coming to and is already opening his eyes. He bolted upright and slide to the farthest corner of the bed. _

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I am Ghislain. I found you lying unconscious outside my house. You? What's your name?”

 

“I’m… Yuzuru.”

 

“Hey, Yuzuru. How about we clean you up so that you can eat afterwards. You must be hungry.”

 

“You're not from Taira clan? You’ll not gonna hurt me?”

 

“Why? What have they done to you?”

 

“They killed my parents and my sister.”

 

_ He began crying loudly. Poor kid. He doesn't have anyone now. _

 

“Shhhh… It's okay. Don't cry. You can trust me. I'll take care of you. I promise.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. Come on. Let's clean you up then we’ll eat delicious foods!”

 

_ Finally I saw the first smile coming from the mushroom-haired boy. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ It has been a while until Yuzuru warmed up to me but I do understand. He's gone through a lot. But now we treat each other as father and son. I got him a pet bear and he called it Pooh-san. He loves Pooh-san so much so when Pooh-san died it breaks my heart to see him cry in despair. _

 

“P-Pooh-san…”

 

“Yuzuru, you have to let Pooh-san go.”

 

_ He stood up from when he was kneeling and made his way to his room. It must be so heartbreaking for him. This bear has been his pet and friend for years. It will be worth it. I bit the bear’s neck and give him the limited vampire venom that I have. _

 

“Ghislain, I want to help you burying Pooh-san. I'll just get some shov-”

 

_ I looked up, blood still dripping from my mouth and saw Yuzuru frozen in spot and eyes wide in shock. _

 

“Yuzuru, I'll explain…”

 

“Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!”

 

_ He made a move to run but I used my vampire speed to stop him. _

 

“Don't touch me! You're eating Pooh-san! Are you even human!?”

 

“No, I'm not!”

 

_ His movement stopped from what he heard. I can feel him shaking from fear. _

 

“Then, what are you?”

 

“I am a vampire.”

 

_ His jaw dropped from shock. His tears brought by horror slowly marred his cheeks. _

 

“Are you gonna kill me?”

 

“Yuzuru, tell me. Do you think that I'm evil?”

 

_ Now with my appearance I may look like one but I hope that his heart will find the right answer. _

 

“No…”

 

“I won't hurt you… ever. And look who’s approaching us.”

 

_ He looked to his side and cried hard when he saw who it is and proceeded to hug him. _

 

“Pooh-san! You're alive!”

 

_ His eyes conveyed so much happiness when he looked back at me, Pooh-san still in his arms. _

 

“Thank you, Ghislain.”

 

_ Now, there's only one left. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Until the fountain of life is alive he’ll be a big obstacle in us winning against the vampires.”

 

“So what do you plan to do leader?”

 

_ Our leader, Eteri, smirked showing how devious she really is. Her title, the leader of the witches, is really befitting of her. _

 

“You're not using your head, Sergei. Haven't you heard he took in a young boy? He will be our key to defeating him. And you will be the one to carry it out for me.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Why don't you show that boy how venomous you are.”

 

_ Oh, so that's how it goes. I smirked back at her, transformed to my true form and started crawling to where my mission is located. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ghislain, I'll just get some firewood!”

 

_ Years have passed since the incident between us happened and we finally went back to normal. There are things that Ghislain avoids to tell me so that he can protect me and I get it. I'm really thankful for him. He has been a great father to me. _

 

“Don't get too far! Bring Pooh-san with you so that you have company.”

 

“Okay! I won't be long!”

 

_ Pooh-san and I started to collect not too far away from the house when I suddenly spotted a man dressed in black with a frightening smirk in his lips. I sense grave danger emanating from him. I picked up a flower distinctly growing in this particular area and called Pooh-san. _

 

“Pooh-san, bring this back to Ghislain, quick!”

 

_ He grabbed the flower be the mouth and ran back to the house as fast as his four legs allowed. Meanwhile, I dispersed all of the fears that I'm feeling and faced the mysterious man. _

 

“Who are you? Don't you know that you're trespassing? This land is still within my father’s property.”

 

“You have guts, boy. Let's see how brave you really are.”

 

_ He transformed into a snake and crawled swiftly towards me. I ran back to our house but the snake coiled its body on my left foot causing me to fall down. I successfully stomped its tail using my right foot but the snake didn't give up and triumphantly bit my foot. _

 

“Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!”

 

_ The snake gradually uncoiled its body on my foot and let me go. It transfomed back to its human form and spoke mockingly at me. _

 

“Goodbye, boy. You've been an entertaining kill. But you know, there's a possibility that you'll live. If he really loves you, he'll save you.”

 

_ What does he mean? I suddenly felt the air squeezed out from my chest. Everything hurts and my vision is tunneling.  _

 

“Oh, and by the way, he needs to get here fast if he wants to save you. Why? Because your death is fast approaching!”

 

_ His laughter is the last thing I heard before the snake’s venom took its full effect. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I smiled as I saw Pooh-san running back from the woods but when I saw that Yuzuru is not with him I started to get worried. _

 

“Pooh-san, where is Yuzuru!?”

 

_ He gave me a flower as an answer. I immediately understood what this means. This is Yuzuru telling me where can he be found. I ran in superhuman speed towards Yuzuru’s location with Pooh-san behind me. When we got there, we saw a horrific sight. Yuzuru is lying on the ground, his whole body shaking and his mouth foaming. He is poisoned! Pooh-san ran to his master and tried to tap his face with his paws to no avail. I held him and tried to call him but the venom is already in his brain. It will only take seconds before he finally succumbs. I quickly made my decision. I will never regret any of this. I bit his neck and gave him the last vampire venom I have in me. He finally stopped shaking and seems to recognize me. _

 

“Ghislain…”

 

“Yuzuru! Thank God!”

 

“How?”

 

“I gave you the last drop of my vampire venom.”

 

_ As soon as those words left my lips I felt my chest tighten. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ghislain!”

 

_ Ghislain fell on the ground, his hand over his chest. _

 

“What is happening!? Ghislain!”

 

_ I'm still feeling weak but I tried my best to sit up. Ghislain has a smile on his lips. Why is he smiling when he's clearly hurting? _

 

“Yuzuru, you need to know something. I am a vampire known as the fountain of life. Unlike any vampires, I have 100 chances to heal anyone who I give my venom too. But on the 100th time, as I give the last drop of my venom to that person, I will also give my immortality. Which means I will die. I hid in this forest with only two remaining chances to help. I thought I'll never use the last two and then you came. You are the perfect adorable son that I could ever hope for. And when you're beloved pet died, I didn't had any second thoughts to give him the 99th chance.”

 

“And you gave me the last one.”

 

“And I will never regret it.”

 

“Ghislain…”

 

_ Aside from the Pooh-san, he's the only thing that I have. He became my second father. And I'm gonna lose someone very important to me once again. I wept in grief as he left the last piece of advice for me. _

 

“Live as a m-man of s-substance. Always b-be someone who keeps his word and h-helps other people in t-the best way p-possible. I believe i-in you, Yuzuru…”

 

_ He looked at me expectantly and I nodded as I tried my best to smile. When he closed his eyes for the last time, I can't stop my grievous cries from echoing around the forest. I stopped crying after a while and brought Pooh-san with me back to the house. Throughout my life, I kept Ghislain’s advice in my heart. Long years had past and the little lost Yuzuru that is once aimlessly wandering in the forest became Lord Yuzuru Hanyu, the Great Oracle of Japan. _


	8. Finding Saya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuzu, are you sure you want to travel at this time?”
> 
> “I just want to see her or even just her traces…”

“Yuzu, are you sure you want to travel at this time?”

 

_ I asked Yuzu for the third time. I am worried about her condition. And the circumstances is also not on her favor. _

 

“Yes, I am sure.”

 

“But Okaa-san, it's in the mountains. And isn't it your due date next week?”

 

“I've been to more dangerous places. And Shoma, it's next week, not today and not this week, so I'm fine.”

 

_ Shoma and I just looked at each other worriedly which didn't escape Yuzu’s watchful eyes. _

 

“I just want to see her or even just her traces…”

 

_ I can't bear to see her sad face that's why even if I still have doubts, I banished them off and supported her decision. _

 

“Okay, but if complications arise we'll head back.”

 

_ She nodded and with that we set off to start our journey to the mountains. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Welcome Count Javier, Countess Yuzu and Lord Shoma! It's been a long time.”

 

_ One of Javi’s vassals greet us cheerfully at the gate. It feels like I'm walking in unfamiliar territory. I've never been here, not Yuzuru and Yuzuki even more. Meanwhile, I can see Shoma with a look of recognition on his face. _

 

“Why do I feel that this place is familiar?”

 

“Because you used to live here on your past life back when Saya Nee-chan is still alive.”

 

“You're just a little boy back then. A chubby and cute boy at that!”

 

_ Shoma blushed from David's compliment and bowed his head much to our amusement. _

 

“Count Javi has told me that you're here to know more about Ms. Saya?”

 

_ Shoma nodded seemingly determined while me and Javi observed him carefully. _

 

“She has been a servant here for quite a long time and a good one at that. The former Count and Countess seek her services when they learned about her tragic past. I didn't know that you're a part of it, Lord Yuzuru. I'm sorry to hear that.”

 

“It's fine. She's my long-lost sister. I didn't know it until now.”

 

_ To shift the gloomy atmosphere, David continued his tale. _

 

“And then came Shoma. He's her pride and joy. You're a very charming boy then, always playing and running around the estate, well when he's not feeling sleepy. Sleep wins above all.”

 

_ Javi shook his head hearing that the Shoma then and the Shoma now has a common thing that they both love, sleep. _

 

“Little Shoma is a constant here at the estate. Meanwhile, Lord Yuzuru hasn't ever paid a visit here. The only times I've met him is when I head downtown for some business.”

 

“Well, I kinda’ don't want to leave the icy waters of my home.”

 

“Oh, the forest estate of Lord Ghislain.”

 

_ I felt a pang in my heart when he mentioned my foster father’s name. The pain of his loss is still fresh even if centuries have past. I saw from the corner of my eyes Javi throwing a sharp glare to David and with that David realized his mistake. _

 

“I'm really sorry, Countess! It's an offense to you!”

 

“It's alright. I know you didn't mean it. Or did you?”

 

_ I sent him one of my famous murderface which made him froze which in turn made me laugh in glee. They all laugh with me afterwards. _

 

“So that's what her murderface look like in girl version. It's still efficient. And she's even pregnant.”

 

“That is why I'm so whipped!”

 

_ Our laughter continued when my vision suddenly turned black. Javi is immediately by my side,steadying me on my feet. _

 

“Yuzu, are you alright?”

 

“I just felt dizzy.”

 

“It must have been a long and tiring journey, shall we?”

 

_ Javi then lifted and carried me while. David lead us inside the Fernandez family mansion. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I woke up noticing that I'm already lying down in a bed Javi sitting and reading in the table in the corner of this room. _

 

“Javi…”

 

_ He walked quickly towards me and held my hand. _

 

“Yuzu! Thank goodness you're awake now! How do you feel?”

 

“I… What happened?”

 

“You lost consciousness as I carried you inside.”

 

_ Oh, so that's the reason why I don't remember getting in this room. I still feel quite dizzy and my throat feels like it's parched.  _

 

“I want blood.”

 

“Well, I already expected that.”

 

_ He gave me a glass and I drank all of its content down to the last drop. The dizziness and parchness I felt is gone in an instant. _

 

“You good?”

 

“Yes, thank you Javi.”

 

_ He gazed at me worriedly and caressed my face lovingly. Then I heard him sigh. _

 

“Javi?”

 

“Maybe this trip isn't a good idea.”

 

“Javi, I'm fine. And I need this. I just want to know more about Nee-chan.”

 

_ Javi just nodded, doubts still visible in his face. _

 

“By the way, what are you reading back there?”

 

“Oh, David gave me a bag full of Saya’s letters. I found one that I think you'll be most interested to read.”

 

_ He walked back to the table and retrieved a letter. He gave it to me and I observed it for a while. The paper looks really old, close to tatters, an evidence of its centuries age. I started reading it and my heart breaks more and more as I read it further. _

  
  


**_I am very thankful to the Fernandez family for accepting my services. If not for them I might not be able to make it out alive. I'm a prisoner of war. Me and my brother saw with our own eyes how our parents got killed in the war. They are accused by one of the families involved in that war of being the enemy's allies which is not true. We are just a simple family of farmers. Me and my brother ran away from my parents’ attackers. It is intimidating to think that it's only just me and my brother left but I need to be his pillar of support as I am older. I grabbed his hand as we ran from them but an arrow full of poison hit my leg. I told my brother to run for his life. I can see that he doesn't want to but after a while I was able to persuade him. God knows how painful it is for me to see him go away but if it will be what keeps him alive, I'll accept it. My captors decided to give me some antidote for the poison but that doesn't mean they pity me or anything. They put me up on the slave market along with other people. If not for the Fernandez family, I don't know where will I be and what will happen to me. But I can't help but to wonder what had happened to my brother. He's only four, a very young and naive boy. He's not ready yet to be alone in this big and dangerous world. I don't even know if I'll see him again. I just want him to know that I love him so much._ **

  
  


“Nee-chan…”

 

_ Javi hugged me as I sobbed hard. My poor Nee-chan… _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Something’s not right.”

 

_ Javi and Shoma looked at me weirdly, not quite getting my point. _

 

“Okaa-san?”

 

“Isn't it quite strange? Nee-chan wrote everything, from our experience in the war, to her everyday work and how he takes care of you. But not even a single note about your father and who he is.”

 

_ Shoma contemplated what I said as David went inside the room and brought us some ‘snacks’. _

 

“Um, David does my sister mentioned anyone or anything about who fathered her baby?”

 

“I can't remember anything that she said. Actually whenever someone ask her that question she shifts the conversation. It seems that she's not fond of sharing that information to others.”

 

_ Well that's really strange indeed. What's with him that Nee-chan doesn't want to tell anyone who he is. _

 

“Though, some of the townsfolk before said that they used to see her going I  the deepest part of the forest of this mountain to meet someone and then she'll just disappear all of a sudden. It's quite mysterious.”

 

_ I couldn't agree more. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Can we sit down for a second?”

 

_ I sat down in the nearest big rock I can see. We're in the middle of the forest. We are trying to find more traces of my sister. We walked for a long time and now I can feel its effect. _

 

“You okay?”

 

_ Javi and Shoma looks at me full of concern. I smiled and tried to keep them calm. _

 

“I'm okay. I just need some rest and maybe a little drink?”

 

_ Javi brought out the flask full of blood that we brought with us. We decided to put it in a flask in case we meet someone. We can't afford for someone to know we're vampires. It won't be good. And just as I started drinking a woman who looks like a firewood gatherer walked up to us. _

 

“Oh my Lord! Is she okay?”

 

“Yes, she is. She just got a little tired.”

 

“Oh, and she's pregnant! Why are you traveling in the forest when you're in that condition?”

 

_ I just smiled as Javi replied and tried to struck a conversation with the kind-hearted woman. _

 

“We're trying to find her sister. Actually, we're not that sure if she's still alive. We checked the town’s cemetery and we saw nothing. Maybe you or any member of your family know her? Her name is Saya, Saya Hanyu.”

 

“Well, I haven't heard of that name but my husband told me that he saw a tomb in the deepest part of this forest. Maybe that's what you're looking for.”

 

_ A spring of hope bloomed in my heart when I heard what she said. I looked at Javi and Shoma and they seem like they're thinking the same thing as I am. _

 

“Thank you very much. We'll check it out once my wife feels fine to continue walking.”

 

“But I warn you, that part of the forest, it's dangerous.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ We went closer to the big rock serving as the tombstone. We gather in bated breath as we read the text engraved in the rock. _

  
  


**Saya Hanyu**

  
  


_ I can't believe it! We finally found Nee-chan! I cried in joy as I touched her gravestone but my senses tingled as I felt a presence with us. As I looked to the side I saw a girl staring at us. _

 

“You all looked… different.”

 

_ I can say the same to her. She's clad in a black dress sparkling in the light. Her long black hair is curled and set elegantly. And her eyes looks hypnotizing but at the same time it feels that she has a lot of secrets hiding deep within it. Javi stepped forward and put us to the side, trying to protect us to whoever this girl might be. _

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I am Evgenia. I am an Angel of Death.”

 

“A Grim Reaper?”

 

“No. We are always confused with Grim Reapers. Grim Reapers are the ones who fetch a person's soul. Meanwhile we, Angels of Death, guide the souls that they took to the Realm of Death and keep them there. In this case I am her Angel of Death. Meanwhile, all of you, I can tell that you're not normal people.”

 

“We are vampires.”

 

“Really? You know you are not the only non-human beings visiting here.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do you know Patrick, the Grim Reaper?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evgenia Medvedeva is an actual goddess! If you don't know what I mean...
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/russian_skaters/status/987325498891165698/photo/2
> 
> Also, congratulations to Yuzu and to Sendai for a successful victory parade!


	9. Patrick's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously!? You don't know!? Be careful, Saya. Is he even human!?”
> 
> Is he? We'll meet next week. Then I'll know my answers.

_ I slumped against the sofa as our conversation with the Angel of Death we met earlier float into my mind. I can't believe what I discovered. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do you know Patrick, the Grim Reaper?”

 

_ From the corner of my eyes I saw Javi’s clenched jaw. I also noticed that I'm holding Shoma’s hands quite tightly. If he is being hurt by my grip he didn't say anything about it. That name has been bitter sounding to us. He has done a lot of terrible things to our family. I don't know if I even have the heart to forgive him. _

 

“What does that name have to do with this?”

 

_ I can hear the aggression and hate in Javi’s voice. Meanwhile, Shoma remained confused from all of what is happening. _

 

“Well, let me explain something first. Angels of Death only has one spirit assigned to them. It's the same for the Grim Reapers. They only have one person they are destined to kill. That's why Patrick's rampage brought a lot of problem not only to the Grim Reaper’s council but also to us. The souls of those he killed ended up unguided.”

 

_ I gasped as everything that I heard registered in my mind. Then, she approached me slowly and laid her hand in one of my cheeks, closing her eyes as she do so.  _

 

“What are you doing to my wife!?”

 

“There are two personalities inside you… the girl… her parents died… hit by a truck… there's blood everywhere… it's done by Patrick.”

 

_ Her eyes opened and I saw the sadness in her eyes, almost close to tears. It seems that she's mirroring how I'm feeling right now. _

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

_ Tears started to flow down my face as Javi hugged me closer to him, Shoma still holding my hand. Meanwhile, Evgenia walked closer to the dandelions littered in the place and picked one.  _

 

“Patrick is your sister’s Grim Reaper.”

 

_ This just adds up to everything that he's done to us. Now he's also the one who killed my sister!?  _

 

“But it's a bittersweet kill…”

 

_ The dandelion’s pappus flew as she blew them gently. It would have been a beautiful sight have I been feeling alright but I'm not. _

 

“Bittersweet!? He's a merciless killer! How can you say it's a bittersweet kill.”

 

“He loves your sister so much.”

 

“What?”

 

_ I can't believe what I just heard. What does she mean that he loves my sister? He's a monster! How is he capable of loving someone other than himself?  _

 

“He's not as bad as you think he is. He's just a victim of circumstance. He saw your sister a long time ago. You can say that it's love at first sight. But he doesn't plan on showing himself to her but fate have other plans.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ She's gathering firewood again. No matter how much I want to help her I won't be able to do it. She's making her way downwards the mountain when the firewood gathered in her arms fell. She's staring at me as if she can see me. But that's impossible. _

 

_ \------------------------------------------------------ _

 

“You see, unlike vampires and witches, Angels of Death and Grim Reapers are invisible to humans. They will only be visible if they show themselves voluntarily. But your sister has a gift that she doesn't know of. And that fateful afternoon, she saw Patrick.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I have been meeting Patrick for quite awhile. He's really a cool and sweet guy. Whenever I'm with him I feel that I'm safe.  _

 

“You're smiling dreamily again, Saya.”

 

_ My bestfriend Shizuka, another servant of the Fernandez family, noticed my good spirits again. She really is very observant. _

 

“I am really glad that you're happy but your affair seems weird too.”

 

“What do you mean weird?”

 

“Well, I tried following you…”

 

“You followed me!?”

 

“I'm really curious as to who your beau is! He hasn't shown his face to anybody.”

 

“He's just very secretive.”

 

“Well, I don't have a problem to him very secretive. But your disappearances with him still puzzles my brain.”

 

“Disappearances?”

 

_ Huh? What does she mean by disappeances?  _

 

“I tried following you not once but multiple times and every time you reach that specific tree you just disappear! And then you'll turn up two or three days afterwards.”

 

“What!? B-But I make sure that I return the next morning!”

 

“Nuh-uh. I'm sure of what I said. It's becoming problematic for David too.”

 

_ If Shizuka is telling the truth… What is happening!? She noticed my perplexed expression and can't help but be worried. _

 

“Seriously!? You don't know!? Be careful, Saya. Is he even human!?”

 

_ Is he? We'll meet next week. Then I'll know my answers. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ After the night’s activities, I can't wait to ask him the question that plagued my mind for an entire week. _

 

“What are you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you even human?”

 

“Saya, you need to know something…”

 

_ And I heard everything that he's hiding from me for so long. I don't know what to think. _

 

“Also, we need to stop seeing each other. The council found out about us. We need to end is.”

 

_ That night I returned to my quarters heartbroken.  _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Does that mean…”

 

_ I looked at Shoma while thinking the gravity of what I heard. I looked back at Evgenia and she nodded. _

 

“Patrick thought that he’ll never see Saya again but things happen. The council assigned him to take Saya’s soul. He doesn't want to, but it needs to be done.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I didn't notice that Javi sat down beside me. _

 

“Yuzu?”

 

“He's so bad! He killed my sister, he killed my parents! He even killed his own son!”

 

“Calm down. It's not good for you.”

 

“I will never forgive him. After all of what he did…”

 

_ My memory flashed to an encounter with him that I rather forget. _

 

“Yuzu? Yuzu!”

 

“I-I’m sorry.”

 

“What's wrong.”

 

“N-Nothing.”

 

“Yuzu, look at me.”

 

_ He captured my chin and made me look at him and right then and there I knew that he'll read my mind. _

 

“No, please Javi…”

 

_ But it's too late I slowly feel myself entering in his realm of powers and just like an ancient movie, the scene from back then envisioned itself to him. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I saw a man skating gracefully in one of the frozen rivers inside my foster father’s estate. He flows like the water, so fluid and calm. But he's different. A foreign entity that I know that I should be wary of. I picked a flower and transformed it to a deadly knife. When I looked back at him he's already staring at me. He made his way towards me and I tried to aim and throw the knife at him but I can't move however I tried. When he finally reached me, he grabbed my chin and looked straight in my eyes. _

 

“So, you're Yuzuru? You really looked like her.”

 

_ I was shocked when his lips touched into mine. I was finally able to move and I tried to stab him but he disappeared like a smoke. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“That bastard!”

 

_ I was awaken from my stupor at Javi’s shout and the noise of the lamp close to us breaking. _

 

“That bastard! I am so glad that killed him!”

 

“I'm sorry, Javi. I should have stopped him.”

 

“It's not your fault! He placed you under his spell.”

 

_ He enclosed me in his hug. Finally, all of it is over.  _

 


End file.
